


Insomnia

by peachyplease



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Shoutout To All ChamCloud Shippers Out There, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyplease/pseuds/peachyplease
Summary: It just one of those days when Sungwoon can't sleep.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this most rare couple ever!  
> I know i shouldn't put myself in the misery of rare OTP but who can resist ChamCLoud? WHO CAN?  
> I wanna thank Sungwoon and Woojin for that vlive, this will never been born if you both didn't do the vlive. HAIL CHAMCLOUD!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ps: This work is un-betaed, if there's any of you willing to be one please please slid into my twitter dm @hasenggun  
> i really need a beta. my grammars suck big time. damn.

* * *

 

 

The thing about Sungwoon is, when he gets all serious about something, he will pursue whatever that is like madness. He will make it his number one priority besides his schedule. He forgets to eat, to take his daily chat with his besties, even he often skipping sleep. Jisung hyung will make sure he gets all the words about this behavior of his.

Take an example of today, he makes a promise with himself to put his own composition in the first and last full album of Wanna One. After being rejected for the previous album, he gets so riled up to make his song enter the list. He will make it perfect so no one can reject it. He will with all of his.

And here he is. In the studio. Alone. At 3am. Accompanied by the insomnia that slowly coming back.

He has insomnia before, he takes sleeping pills just to make himself sleep. But after he became a member of Wanna One, his insomnia gradually cured in exchange for narcolepsy. Who doesn’t get that with hectic schedules they had. Even hectic didn’t do it justice.

He’s not complaining though. He thanks the universe, all the God that exists, for the time he allowed to sleep. Even just for that one hour drive from the dorm to the airport. Or the forty-five minutes from the beauty salon to the broadcasting studio. Or even the thirty minutes of makeup. Because who knows when will he be able to sleep again seeing his packed schedule every day.

He knows forcing himself to work in this situation makes nothing comes to mind at all. He’s just making himself more stressed than before. He doesn’t understand why he can’t get the bridge the way he wants. Why the lyric feels wrong somehow.

With an exhausted body, he forces himself to go out of the studio. It’s time to lie down his body somewhere soft. Even when he can’t sleep but he knows his body needs to rest the most.

 

 

As careful as possible he opens the door to the dorm, hoping he’s not waking any of his members.

The first destination is to the kitchen, just checking if there’s any snack available. But alas, with ten food-monsters as your dormmate, expectedly there will be no food to munch at all.

Sighing, he goes to drink instead. There’s a beer available, he doesn’t know who's the owner of it but whatever, he needs it to make him at least feel sleepy.

With a can of cold beer in hand, he decided to go to his room. But halfway there, he sees Woojin and Jihoon room’s door half open.

He remembers Jihoon is at Daniel’s right now because both of them in the middle of some game and practically roommates for the time being.

He wonders if Woojin is awake. Because he knows the younger Park also sleeps late. Not this late, he thinks, but it worth a try.

He pushes the door open, taking a slow step towards the bed.

Woojin looks up from where he sprawled over his bed. “Oh Sungwoon hyung, what’s up?” he says with a sleepy voice. Sungwoon suddenly feeling guilty waking him up.

“I can’t sleep,” says Sungwoon, noting his voice sounds desperate.

“Come here hyung, put down that can, let sleep,” Woojin inviting with an open blanket. Grabbing Sungwoon’s hand to pull him inside. “Tomorrow is a long day.”

With warmness engulfing him like this, Woojin’s warmness and the blanket, of course, his eyes start to get droopy. “Thank you,” he yawns as he drops his arm to Woojin’s waist. Searching for more warmth. Sleep already crawling inside his head when he notices that Woojin’s hand feels strong about his waist.

“Anytime, hyung. Good night,” reply Woojin as Sungwoon feels a warm press of lips to his forehead. Trying not thinking of anything, he let sleep take his consciousness away.

**Author's Note:**

> As you reaching this, it means you probably finished reading my masterpiece (i know it's not perfect but this is my child! i love my child!), i just wanna say thank you so much.


End file.
